Bund für die Ewigkeit
by avinalove
Summary: Severus Snape wird durch ein unsinniges Gesetz gezwungen den Rest seines Lebens mit der nervigen alleswisserin aus Gryffindor zu verbringen. Ob es die große Liebe wird oder als Katastrophe endet? Lest selbst
1. Chapter 1

Mir gehört nichts alle Personen entspringen er Ferder von Frau Rowling, ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Mir gehört nichts außer der Idee zu dieser Geschichte.

Unerwartete Neuigkeiten

Langsam ging Professor Severus Snape in Richtung des Wasserspeiers, hinter dem sich die Stufen die direkt in das Büro des Direktors führten, verbargen. Was konnte Dumbledore bloß von ihm wollen, grübelte er leicht verstimmt.

Er war in seinem Labor in einen wichtigen Versuch vertieft gewesen, als er aus dem angrenzendem Wohnraum, die Stimme des Direktors vernommen hatte, die nach ihm rief.

Schnell hatte Snape die Flammen unter dem Kessel gelöscht und war in sein Wohnzimmer gelaufen, aus dessen Kamin ihm das ernste Gesicht des Direktors entgegen sah.

„Severus ich muss dich sprechen, es ist dringend."

„Worum geht es denn dieses Mal Albus? Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen, ich bin gerade dabei einen wichtigen Versuch zu machen?" protestierte Snape.

„Nein es kann nicht bis morgen warten Severus. Ich erwarte dich in den nächsten zehn Minuten in meinem Büro" und mit einem Plopp war der Kopf des Direktors verschwunden.

Snape war unterdessen an dem Wasserspeier angekommen und zischte diesem das Passwort entgegen „Lakritzschnecken!" und die Treppe die zum Büro führte wurde sichtbar.

Severus eilte nach oben und klopfte Sekunden später an die schwere Holztür hinter der sich Dumbledore´s Büro befand.

„Herein!" kam die Antwort des Direktors.

Severus betrat das Zimmer und knurrte eine kurze Begrüßung. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem mächtigen Schreibtisch und blickte ihm mit ernster Miene entgegen während er dem jüngeren bedeutete sich in einem der Sessel nieder zu setzen.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee, Severus oder einen Whiskey?"

„Nein danke Albus aber wenn du nun die Güte hättest mich über die unverschiebbaren und äußerst wichtigen Angelegenheiten zu informieren." Kam es ungeduldig von Snape.

Dumbledore blickte seinen Kollegen lange über seine Halbmondbrille an, seufzte noch einmal tief durch bevor er endlich anfing zu sprechen.

„Es sieht für die Zauberwelt nicht gut aus Severus, Cornelius Fudge hat sich ein neues Gesetz ausgedacht in dm er „Reinblütler mit Muggelgeborenen verheiraten will um somit, wie nannte er es doch gleich… ach ja um „frisches Blut" in die verstaubten Familien zu bringen. Mit anderen Worten alle Schüler die dieses Jahr 17 Jahre alt werden sind laut Gesetz im Heiratsfähigen Alter und sollen verheiratet werden."

„Schön und wie soll da ganze von statten gehen und vor allem was habe ich mit der ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun, ich meine es hätte doch völlig gereicht wenn du mich mit den anderen Kollegen zusammen davon unterrichtet hättest, warum also die Eile Albus?"

„Nicht so ungeduldig Severus du erfährst noch Rechtzeitig davon, glaube mir" beschwichtigte Dumbledore den ungeduldigen Snape.

„Das ganze soll laut Ministerium so funktionieren, das alle Muggelstämmigen Magier auf einer Liste erscheinen und alle Reinblütigen Magier können dann ihre Gebote ans Ministerium senden. Die muggelstämmigen Magier haben nach Eingang der Gebote 48 Stunden Zeit sich für eins der Gebote zu entscheiden und vor Ablauf dieser Frist die Ehe zu vollziehen."

„Ich wusste ja schon immer das Fudge krank ist aber so krank, das hätte ich nie gedacht!" kam es trocken von Severus.

„Ja der gute Cornelius nur bin ich der Meinung dass es dieses mal nicht auf seinem Mist gewachsen ist sondern es sich eher um die Idee von Lucius Malfoy handelt" erklärte Dumbledore weiter.

„Malfoy was hat Malfoy damit zu tun? Ich meine du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das Malfoy ein Todesser ist und wie die über Muggelgeborene denken muss ich dir wohl nicht erklären" warf Severus ein.

Das ist richtig Severus, aber es ist so das unter den Heiratsfähigen Hexen eine der Talentiertesten und intelligentesten steckt die unsere Zauberwelt bis jetzt hervorgebracht hat. Malfoys Interesse gilt ihr er will um ihr Hand bitten damit er mit ihrer Hilfe eine kleine intelligente Armee von Voldemort-Anhängern bilden kann."

„Und wer ist diese intelligente Hexe Albus?" hakte Snape nach.

„Es ist Hermine Granger."

„Die Granger, aber soviel wie ich weiß wird diese doch erst sechzehn."  
„Das ist Richtig aber nach dem sie im 3. Schuljahr den Zeitumkehrer verwendet hat ist sie laut Gesetz bereits sechzehn, d. h. sie wird dieses Jahr siebzehn und ist somit im Heiratsfähigen Alter."

„Nicht auszudenken was Malfoy und die anderen Todesser mit ihr alles anstellen werden oder der dunkle Lord selbst, für ihn wäre sie eine gefundene Waffe und ich denke er kennt einige Methoden wie er sie sich gefügig macht. Armes Geschöpf, aber würdest du mir jetzt bitte sagen was ich mit der ganzen Sache zu tun habe?" fragte Severus und fixierte dabei Dumbledore.

Dieser sah seinem Kollegen fest in die Augen bevor er antwortete. „Severus, diese Liaison muss mit allen Mitteln verhindert werden, und zwar muss Miss Granger mit jemandem verheiratet werden, der im Ernstfall in der Lage ist sie zu beschützen und es muss jemand sein der Zugang zu den Todessern und zu Voldemort hat. Den ich denke das Miss Granger ein wichtiger Teil ist um Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten."

„und wer soll das deiner Meinung…-momentmal Albus du meinst doch wohl nicht… nein dass kann nicht dein Ernst sein vergiß es…" Snape war so eben ein Licht aufgegangen.

„Doch Severus so ist es, du bist der einzige der in der Lage ist Miss Granger vor allen Gefahren, die auf sie warten werden zu schützen und durch deine Spionage bei Voldemort hast du Zugang zu den höchsten Todesserkreisen, ihr zusammen wärt in der Lage einen Weg zu finden, der es Harry Potter erleichtern wird Voldemort ein für alle Mal von der Bildfläche zu vertreiben. Denk drüber nach"

„Niemals Dumbledore, dir wird es wohl nicht unbekannt sein das in der magischen Welt eine Eheschließung ein Bund fürs Leben ist einmal die Zeremonie vollzogen gibt es kein zurück mehr und ich kann es und will es mir auch nicht vorstellen für den Rest meines Lebens an diese kleine, nervige, hässliche, altkluge Besserwisserin gebunden zu sein." Schrie Snape der mittlerweile von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen war und sich bedrohlich über den Schreibtisch lehnte.

„Severus darf ich dich daran erinnern, das du als Mitglied des Phönixordens, einen Eid geleistet hast der beinhaltet dass du alles tun wirst was in deiner Macht steht um das Böse aus unserer Welt zu vertreiben?"

Snape stand stocksteif vor Dumbledore und schnappte nach Luft.

„Und nun ist es soweit, dass du diesen Eid zu befolgen hast" fuhr der Direktor unbeirrt weiter.

Severus schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen bevor er tief durchatmete und dann mit heißerer Stimme fragte. „Und es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit?"

Dumbledore blickte ihm fest in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Severus leider nicht!"

Snape schluckt und befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Weiß Miss Granger schon von ihrem Glück?"

„Nein, ich werde morgen früh mit ihr sprechen und dann einen Termin mit ihren Eltern vereinbaren und sie ebenfalls davon in Kenntnis setzen."

Severus nickte kurz, „Wenn das dann alles wäre Albus würde ich mich gerne in meine Räume zurück ziehen, wir sehen uns morgen früh".

„Ja natürlich ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nacht Severus".

Der Zaubertrankmeister Hogwarts nickte zum Abschied und verließ dann zügig das Büro des Direktors.

In seinen Räumen angekommen lief er zu einem Regal in dem er seinen Whiskey und Gläser aufbewahrte und goss sich ein großes Glas voll mit der dunklen Flüssigkeit ein.

Er leerte das Glas in einem Zug und warf es anschließend mit voller Wucht gegen eine der Steinmauern. „Verdammt das darf doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein, ein Leben an der Seite von dieser nervigen Gryffindor, schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen".

OOOoooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOO

Hermine ging am nächsten Morgen in aller herrgottsfrühe zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Schon seit Jahren war sie immer eine der ersten die zum Frühstück erschien, doch das störte sich nicht im Geringsten so hatte sie wenigstens genügen Zeit in aller Ruhe den Tagespropheten zu studieren. So auch an diesem Morgen sie hatte sich gerade hingesetzt und sich eine Tasse Tee eingegossen, als auch schon die Eule kam und ihr die Zeitung brachte.

Mit geübten Fingern löste sie diese vom Bein der Eule die geduldig sitzen blieb, bis Hermine ihr das passend e Kleingeld in den Lederbeutel legte und ihr zum Dank ein Stück Toast reichte. Dann flog die Eule unter lautem gekreische davon und Hermine blickte voller Spannung auf die Titelseite auf der in großen Lettern prangte.

Minister jetzt komplett von Sinnen?  
Cornelius Fudge beschließt neues Heiratsgesetz.

Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht und begann neugierig zu lesen. Sie war so in den Artikel vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie Harry sich auf seinen Platz ihr gegenüber plumpsen ließ und verschlafen „Morgen Mine" murmelte.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. So ein Blödsinn, wie können die nur", kam es immer wieder hinter der Zeitung hervor.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und begann nach dem er sich eine Tasse Kaffe eingegossen hatte ein Brötchen zu schmieren und es herzhaft zu belegen. Gerade als er Hineinbeißen wollte faltete Hermine die Zeitung zusammen und schmiss sie auf den Platz neben sich. „So ein Quatsch ich glaube Fudge ist nun komplett durch geknallt."

Harry sah die Freundin aus großen Augen an und fragte dann mit vollem Mund. „Was ist den los Mine, ich mein das Fudge merkwürdig darauf ist wissen wir doch schon lange, aber das du dich so aufregst…"

„Fudge hat ein neues Gesetz in Kraft gesetzt das vorsieht alle Hexen und Zauberer im Heiratsfähigen Alter zu verheiraten."  
„Das ist doch schön, dann gibt es bald keine alleinstehenden Menschen mehr sogar so einer wie Snape bekommt dann seinen Deckel, man das wird doch seine Laune gleich heben. Obwohl die Person tut mir jetzt schon leid die ihr Leben mit diesem alten schleimigen Griesgram verbringen muss."

„Harry James Potter würdest du bitte aufhören über Snapes Leben zu Fachsimpeln, und mir zuhören? Das ist noch nicht alles jeder Muggelstämmige Magier muss mit einem Reinblütigen Zauberer verheiratet werden, damit laut Fudge neues Blut in die Familien kommt und das allerschlimmste ist jeder Magier der dieses Jahr 17 wird ist somit ihm Heiratsfähigem Alter."

Harry sah ungerührt von seinem Teller auf und blickte Hermine in die Augen. „Na und wir sind davon doch nicht betroffen, also geht uns die ganze Sache doch gar nichts an."

„Leider doch Harry, ich habe doch in meinem 3. Jahr diesen Zeitumkehrer benutzt und nun werde ich laut Zauberwelt diese Jahr bereits siebzehn, mit anderen Worten Harry ich bin im Heiratsfähigem Alter."

Harry hörte auf zu kauen und starrte Hermine entsetzt an, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren und sagte. „Mensch Mine das ist bestimmt ein Irrtum und vor allem du bist hier auf Hogwarts in Sicherheit Dumbledore wird nicht zulassen das du einfach so verheiratet wirst, ganz bestimmt."

„Wenn du meinst" Hermine war sich da nicht so sicher.

Unterdessen saß Severus Snape auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und fixierte mit seinem Blick eine ganz bestimmte Person am Gryffindortisch.

Wenn r ehrlich war dann musste er zugeben, das Hermine Granger sich im letzten halben Jahr sehr zu ihrem positiven verwandelt hatte, sie hatte doch deutlich weiblichere Züge und Kurven angenommen und auch ihre Haare waren längst nicht mehr so buschig und wild wie noch vor den Sommerferien. „Hör auf Severus, sie ist noch ein Kind und ein Kind wird dich doch wohl nicht ansprechen." ermahnte er sich selbst. Schnell wand er seinen Blick von ihr ab und konzentrierte sich auf die Tasse die vor ihm stand.

Plötzlich beugte sich Dumbledore zu ihm hinüber und sagte im ruhigen Ton. „ Ich werde jetzt Miss Granger zu einem Gespräch in mein Büro bitten, es wäre nett wenn du dich in einer halben Stunde ebenfalls in meinem Büro einfinden würdest, Severus."

Snape verdrehte die Augen antwortete aber mit seidener Stimme. „Ja Albus, ich hab ja wohl keine andere Wahl" dann erhob er sich und verschwand durch die kleine Tür die für die Lehrer vorgesehen war.

Dumbledore stand ebenfalls auf und schritt durch die Tischreihen auf Hermine zu. „Guten Morgen Miss Granger, dürfte ich Sie bitten sich in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro einzufinden, es gibt etwas was ich mit Ihnen zu Besprechen habe!"

Hermine nickte und antwortete „ Selbstverständlich Professor Dumbledore, ich werde da sein."

Als der Direktor weg war beugte sich Harry über den Tisch und flüsterte. „Was kann Dumbledore nur von dir wollen Mine?"

Hermine starrte vor sich her und zuckte nur mit den Schultern

OoooOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOo

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später stand Hermine vor der schweren Holztür hinter der sich Dumbledores Büro verbarg und spürte wie ihr Hände vor Nervosität feucht wurden.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie zögernd an das kühle Holz klopfte, Hermine spürte wie ihr Herz raste.

„Herein!" kam die ruhige Stimme Dumbledore´s aus dem Büro und Hermine drückte ohne zu zögern die Klinke hinunter und betrat den Raum.

„Ah Miss Granger, kommen Sie setzen Sie sich möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee?"

Hermine nickte und setzte sich auf einen der bequemen Sessel die auf der anderen Seite des großen Schreibtischs standen.

Nachdem Dumbledore zwei Tassen mit köstlich duftendem heißem Tee gefüllt hatte reichte er Hermine eine von den beiden.

„Sie fragen sich sicherlich was ich ihn aller frühe mit Ihnen zu besprechen habe Miss Granger habe ich recht?" begann Dumbledore nach dem er sich in seinem Sessel zurück gelehnt hatte und seine warmen leuchten Augen auf sie gerichtet hatte und mit einer Hand über seinen weichen weißen Bart strich.

Hermine war so nervös dass sie nur mit dem Kopf nicken konnte, insgeheim hatte sie allerdings eine gewisse Vorahnung.

„Nun ich liege wohl richtig mit der Annahme, dass Sie bereits über dass neue Gesetz des Ministeriums informiert sind zumal Sie ja eine eifrige Leserin des Tagespropheten sind?"

Das war es also Hermine lag mit ihrer Vorahnung völlig richtig, doch wieder brachte sie keinen Ton heraus und konnte nur stumm nicken.

„Nun Hermine wir wissen beide dass die Benutzung des Zeitumkehres in Ihrem dritten Schuljahr nicht ohne Einfluss auf Ihr Alter geblieben ist, mit anderen Worten Sie sind laut Gesetz im Heiratsfähigem Alter. Nun weiß ich aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass sie eine der begehrtesten Partien sind, die momentan in der Zauberwelt zu finden ist. Mit anderen Worten Sie werden in kürzester Zeit zahlreiche Gebote von Magiern, die im Heiratsfähigen Alter sind, aus Reinblütigen alten Familien erhalten. Dass es sich dabei um größten Teils um Todesser handelt muss ich Ihnen wohl nicht erklären. Unter Ihnen befindet sich auch Lucius Malfoy, wie sie wissen ist er seit letztem Jahr Wittwer und somit in der Lage sich neu zu vermählen.

Hermine was ich Ihnen sagen will" Dumbledore machte eine kurze bedeutungsvolle Pause, bevor er fortfuhr. „Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass Malfoy Senior um Ihre Handanhalten wird, und was er mit einer so jungen talentierten, aber muggelgeborenen Hexe wie Sie eine sind alles anstellen wird, muss ich glaube ich nicht lange erklären, oder?"

Hermine fühlte sich wie betäubt, alleine der Gedanke an eine Vermählung mit einem Todesser oder noch schlimmer Lucius Malfoy persönlich, ließ in ihr Übelkeit hochsteigen. Sie hob tapfer ihren Blick und murmelte „Nein, Sir ich kann es mir Bildlich vorstellen. Aber bevor ich so ein Leben führe werde ich die Zauberwelt für immer verlassen."

„Und dass Hermine will und kann ich nicht zulassen, nicht bei einer Frau mit Ihrer Intelligenz, Ihres Wissens und Ihrem Talent. Sie sind für die magische Welt zu wichtig und zu kostbar als das wir auf Sie verzichten können!" entgegnete Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme.

„Aber Sir, bei allem Respekt, aber Sie können doch auch nicht allen ernstes Zulassen, dass ich deswegen eine Ehe mit Lucius Malfoy eingehen muss?" Hermines Stimme überschlug sich fast vor lauter Panik.

„Hermine beruhigen Sie sich bitte, keiner hier wird es Zulassen, dass Sie für den Rest Ihres Lebens an dieses Monster gefesselt werden. Ich habe lange nachgedacht und bin schließlich zu einer Lösung gekommen. Sie werden einen Mann heiraten, der alle Bedingungen , die das Ministerium verlangt erfüllt, aber gleichzeitig in der Lage ist Sie vor allen Todessern und Voldemort zu beschützen, der Sie aber auch Ihre Schule beenden lassen wird." Sprach Dumbledore sanft weiter.

Hermine horchte auf, es war doch nicht alles verloren sie konnte weiter in Hogwarts bleiben und was noch viel wichtiger war sie musste die magische Welt nicht verlassen. Hoffnungsvoll fragte sie deshalb auch. „ Aber wer soll dass sein? Remus Lupin? Oder einer von den Weasleys?"

Gebannt sah sie dem Direktor ins Gesicht.

„Glauben Sie Miss Granger ich bin alle möglichen Lösungen durch gegangen, aber Remus Lupin kommt nicht infrage, da er ein Werwolf ist und deshalb vom Ministerium keine Heiratsbewilligung bekommt. Die Weasley sind entweder zu jung oder anderweitig gebunden, die einzige Möglichkeit wäre gewesen einer der Zwillinge, doch scheitert es bei Ihnen an der Reife und an der stärke Sie im Ernstfall auch zu schützen. Nein Hermine es gibt nur eine Einzige Lösung."

Hermine verließ der Mut, doch sie wusste auch von der Weisheit Dumbledores er hätte nie dass Gespräch zu ihr gesucht, wen er nicht fest davon überzeugt wäre, das es eine Rettung aus diesem ganzen Schamassel gab.

Heiser und fast Tonlos flüsterte sie. „Wer Professor Dumbledore, wer ist dieser Mann?" Noch bevor Dumbledore antworten konnte hörte sie von der Tür eine schneidende, seidige tiefe Stimme. „Ich, Miss Granger!"


	2. Chapter 2

MissSaraGranger: Vielen lieben Dank schön, das dir mein erstes Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich hoffe das zweite gefällt dir auch. LG avina

Hermines Kopf schoss in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. In der Tür zum Büro des Direktors stand kein anderer als ihr Zaubertranklehrer mit einem finsteren Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Sie spürte wie ihr kurz schwarz vor den Augen wurde, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein alles bloß nicht das. Professor Snape? Das konnte doch nicht die Lösung von Dumbledore sein. Hermine drehte den Kopf zurück und starte den Direktor aus ungläubigen Augen an.

„Ah Severus mein Junge schön, dass du gekommen bist. Ich habe gerade Miss Granger die heikle Situation erklärt. Nun wie ich bereits erwähnt habe wird in den nächsten Stunde Mr. Malfoys gebot hier eingehen und dann haben wir genau 48 Stunden Zeit ein Gebot von Severus einzureichen und die Ehe zu beschließen und zu vollenden." Dumbledore hatte seine gütigen Augen nun wieder auf Hermine gerichtet als er mit sanfter Stimme weiter sprach. „Ich weiß Hermine das ist alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal für Sie, doch bitte glauben Sie mir es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben. Es sei den Sie wollen die magische Welt für immer verlassen doch seien sie versichert selbst dort wären Sie vor Malfoy und Voldemort nicht sicher."

Hermine schluckte und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ich glaube Ihnen Professor, wenn Sie mir sagen dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt dann wird es auch so sein."

„Das heißt also Sie stimmen dem Vorschlag zu?"

„Ja Sir" kam es leise von Hermine und als sie dem Direktor ins Gesicht sah konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

„Gut dann gehen Sie jetzt zurück in den Unterricht, ich werde Ihre Eltern nach Hogwarts bitten und Ihnen die Situation schildern. Das wäre fürs erste alles Miss Granger ich werde sie auf dem Laufenden halten"

Hermine erhob sich und verließ wie in Trance das Büro, draußen angekommen lehnte sie sich an die kühle Steinmauer und atmete tief durch. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, sie musste diese alte widerliche Fledermaus aus den Kerkern heiraten, damit sie von Malfoy, Voldemort und dem Rest der Todesser in Sicherheit wahr? Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, all ihre Träume von einer friedlichen Zukunft wahren innerhalb weniger Stunden geplatzt. Wenn sie Snape heiratete, dann war sie für den Rest ihres Lebens an ihn gebunden, es gab kein entkommen, dass wusste sie wenn eine Ehe in der magischen Welt geschlossen wurde dann war das für immer.

Dieser Gedanke ließ Hermine würgen und sie rannte so schnell sie konnte auf das nächste Mädchenklo und übergab sich heftig. Völlig erschöpft lehnte sie sich an die kühle Wand zog die Beine an den Körper und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

Als sie nach einer Weile die Toilette wieder verließ stellte sie mit entsetzen fest das es bereits Zeit zu Mittagessen war, denn die Gänge füllten sich schnell mit zahlreichen Schülern die munter schwatzend in Richtung große Halle liefen.

Hermine betrat den Saal und setzte sich zu Harry und Ron an den Gryffindortisch und starrte apathisch ins Leere.

„Mensch Mine wo warst du den so lange? Was hat Dumbledore von dir gewollt?" begann Harry.

Doch von Hermine kam keine Reaktion, erst nachdem Ron angefangen hatte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rumzuwedeln, hob sie den Blick und sah die beiden Freunde aus roten geschwollenen Augen an.

„Bei Merlin Mine was ist los hast du geweint? Ist was passiert? Hast du schmerzen?" Nun war es Ron der besorgt war.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Ron ich habe keine Schmerzen, es ist nur.."

„Was Mine, du weiß du kannst uns alles erzählen?" Harry und Ron sahen sich fragend an, sie hatten die Freundin noch nie in so einer Verfassung gesehen.

Auf einmal fiel ein Schatten auf den Tisch und eine den dreien wohl bekannte Stimme schnarrte. „Miss Granger, ich möchte Sie nach dem Essen in meinen Räumen sehen. Und seien Sie pünktlich ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen"

Hermine stockte der Atem, doch sie hob tapfer den Blick und antwortete. „Ja Sir." Snape schenkte ihr einen letzten eisigen Blick machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging mit wehenden Roben zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch.

„Was will der den?" knurrte Harry und sah dann wieder fragend zu Hermine.

Diese senkte den Blick bevor sie mit zitternder Stimme begann. „Wahrscheinlich will er mir die Regeln erklären"

„Würdest du bitte aufhören in Rätseln zu sprechen und uns erklären was hier abläuft? Was will Snape und was für Regeln und vor allem was wollte Dumbledore von dir?" Ron war immer lauter geworden und hatte somit die Neugierde einiger anderer Mitschüler erregt.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen „Würdest du bitte aufhören so zu schreien, Ron?" Dann atmete sie noch einmal tief durch bevor sie tonlos weiter sprach. „Wahrscheinlich will Snape mir die Regeln für unsere Ehe diktieren!"

Ron und Harry sahen die Freundin mit offenen Mündern an, so als hätte diese gerade den Verstand verloren.

„Bitte was. Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?" Harry hatte als erster die Sprache wieder gefunden.  
Doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr erneut die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

OOooOOOoooOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOoooOOOoo

„Moment mal Mine, dass ist jetzt doch ein Scherz oder?" Harry konnte es nicht glauben. „Du und Snape?"

„Ja Harry ich und Snape. Aber ich habe doch keine andere Wahl Malfoy will ein Gebot für mich abgeben. Und nach langem überlegen erschien Professor Dumbledore Snape als beste Lösung. Ich habe zuerst daran gedacht aus der Zauberwelt zu fliehen, doch auch dort würde ich vor den Todessern und Malfoy nicht sicher sein. Deshalb hat Dumbledore Snape vorgeschlagen und ich habe akzeptiert."

Ron hatte der ganzen Geschichte aufmerksam zugehört, doch anscheinend hatte er einen Geistesblitz den mit einmal hellte sich seine Miene auf. „ Mensch Hermine, ganz einfach ich werde für dich ein Gebot zum Ministerium schicken."

„Ron dass ist lieb von dir, doch denk mal nach du bist erst sechzehn, die werden dein Gebot ablehnen, da du zu jung bist." Unterbrach sie den rothaarigen und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Aber irgendetwas muss man doch dagegen unternehmen können" murmelte Harry und schob seinen Teller von sich da ihm mittlerweile der Appetit vergangen war.

Hermine stocherte weiter in ihrem bis jetzt unangerührtem Essen herum und seufzte tief. „Ach Jungs meint ihr nicht das ein so intelligenter Mensch wie Dumbledore nicht längst eine weitere Lösung gefunden hätte wenn es sie wirklich geben würde?"

Die beiden Jungs sahen betroffen auf ihre Teller. „Ja aber gerade Snape, das ist nicht fair Mine" murmelte Ron.

„Wenn wir gerade vom Teufel sprechen ich werde mich langsam auf den Weg in die Höhle des Löwen machen.."

„Ins Loch der Schlange, wäre passender" unterbrach sie Harry knurrend.

Es zuckte kurz um Hermines Mundwinkel, während sie ihre Sachen nahm und aufstand. „Bis später"

Die beiden nickten und sahen ihr betroffen hinterher.

Severus Snape saß hinter dem großen schweren Schreibtisch in seinem Büro tief unten im Kerker, und trommelte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatter herum. Dumbledore hatte ihm vor dem Mittagessen vorgeschlagen, dass er ein freundschaftliches Gespräch mit Miss Granger führen sollte. Um so wie er sich ausdrückte die Fronten etwas zu lockern.

Bei dem Gedanken an die Worte des Älteren entfuhr ihm ein Schnauben. Er und diese Alleswisserin ein freundschaftliches Gespräch führen, er würde ihr zeigen wer der Herr im Hause ist.

Snape wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es zaghaft an seine Tür klopfte.

Mit seinem üblichen Ton schnarrte er ein „Herein!"

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker klopfte Hermine das Herz bis zum Hals. Was konnte Snape nur von ihr wollen? „Na zum Tee wird er dich wohl nicht einladen!" dachte sie sich, und obwohl Hermine sich bemüht hatte so langsam wie möglich zu laufen bog sie nun um die letzte Ecke die sie noch vor den Unterrichtsräumen trennte und erreichte nach weiteren Sekunden die schwere Eichentür hinter der Snapes Büro lag.

Sie schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen atmete tief durch und hob dann die Hand um zaghaft an das kühle Holz zu klopfen.

Nach einigen Sekunden die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, hörte sie ihn ein missmutiges „Herein!". „Na das kann ja heiter werden" fuhr es Hermine in den Kopf und sie drückte die Klinke hinunter um das Heiligtum der Fledermaus zu betreten. Erst nach dem sie die Tür wieder hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte brachte Hermine den Mut auf sich im Raum umzusehen.

Nach dem sie ihren Blick über die Regale, die vollgestopft waren mit Büchern, Reagenzgläsern die undefinierbares Zeug in bunten Flüssigkeiten enthielten und Bergeweise Pergamentrollen wandern ließ, heftete sie ihren Blick auf ihren Professor, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick musterte.

„Stehen Sie nicht so dämlich in der Gegend rum Miss Granger, kommen Sie her und setzen Sie sich auf einen der Stühle." Befahl Snape.

Hermine gehorchte und nahm auf einem der Stühle platz die in sicherem Abstand vor seinem Schreibtisch standen.

Nach dem sie sich, wie befohlen gesetzt hatte, sah sie den Lehrer fragend an. Nach dem eine Weile eisiges Schweigen geherrscht hatte, begann er schließlich mit seiner tiefen, schneidenden Stimme zu sprechen.

„Sie fragen sich bestimmt warum ich Sie hier her bestellt habe Miss Granger, habe ich Recht? Ich kann es förmlich sehen, wie Ihr kleines übereifriges Hirn arbeitet."

„Ja Sir!", kam es krächzend von Hermine.

„Dann lassen Sie es mich so formulieren, ich habe Sie zu mir gebeten um mit Ihnen die weitere Vorgehensweise und vor allem unser weiteres Zusammenleben besprechen."

Hermine fuhr entsetzt zusammen, was konnte dieses Ekelpacket von einem Mann geplant haben. Doch ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben hielt sie weiter Augen Kontakt mit ihm.

„Der Direktor wird Ihnen mitgeteilt haben, das wir nachdem Malfoys Gebot im Ministerium eingegangen ist nur noch wenige Stunden Zeit haben, mein Gebot weg zu schicken und dann innerhalb weniger Stunden die Eheschließung zu besiegeln und danach die Ehe zu vollziehen."

Hermine sah ihn gebannt an und konnte nur schwach nicken.

„Sind Sie sich im klaren darüber, was es heißt die Ehe zu vollziehen Miss Granger?"

„Ich denke schon Sir"

„Gut was mir aber viel wichtiger erscheint Miss Granger, ist wie sich unser gemeinsames Leben weiter gestaltet. Und damit es reibungslos funktioniert habe ich ein paar Regeln aufgestellt. Regeln die es gilt unbedingt zu befolgen." Hier machte er eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und sah die junge Frau vor ihm lange und prüfend an.

„Regel Nummer eins lautet. Da sie nach unserer Hochzeit, als Familienangehörige eines Lehrkörpers gelten werden Sie Ihre Zugehhörigkeit zu Ihrem Haus aufgeben müssen, das heißt Sie werden Ihre Räumlichkeiten im Gryffindorturm aufgeben und hier bei mir ihm Kerker und somit in meinen Räumlichkeiten einziehen. Da ich es gewohnt bin, alleine zu schlafen werden Sie ihre eigenen Räume erhalten. Sie können dort tun und lassen was Sie wollen von mir aus auch Ihre kleinen lästigen Freunde empfangen, aber und ich wiederhole mich nur ungern nur in Ihren Räumen.  
Regel Nummer zwei, Sie werdend meinen Namen annehmen, somit erhalten Sie den vollen Titel Lady Snape.  
Regel Nummer drei Sie werden sich ihrem Stand benehmen und auch kleiden.  
Regel Nummer vier Sie werden zu jeder Zeit tun und lassen was ich für richtig halte.

Regel Nummer fünf Sie werden hier auf Hogwarts Ihre Ausbildung beenden und sich danach ihren Gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen widmen, denn als meine Frau steht es Ihnen nicht zu einer beruflichen Tätigkeit nach zu gehen.

Womit wir auch schon bei Regel Nummer sechs wären sollten während dieser Verbindung Kinder gezeugt werden ist es Ihre Pflicht diese in meinem Sinne und meinem Glauben zu erziehen.

Das wäre bis auf weiteres erst einmal alles Miss Granger haben Sie das soweit verstanden oder gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen Ihrerseits?"

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an, war das sein Ernst Sie sollte ein Heimchen am Herd werden? Aber welchen Ausweg hatte sie schon außer Malfoys Antrag anzunehmen oder aus der Zauberwelt zu verschwinden, was sie beides unter gar keinen umständen wollte.

„Ich habe es verstanden Sir, aber eine Frage hätte ich noch Sir."

Severus musterte sie eine Weile bevor er sich vor lehnte und sagte. „Dann fragen Sie Miss Granger!"  
Bevor sie die Frage an ihn stellte fuhr sie sich noch einmal nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Warum machen Sie das eigentlich? Warum nehmen Sie mich zur Frau?"

OOOooooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooOOO

Für einen kurzen Moment starrte Severus in das Gesicht von Hermine, das sie ihm trotzig entgegen streckte. Er hatte mit allen möglichen Fragen gerechnet nur nicht mit dieser. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte zu seiner üblichen Gelassenheit zurück gefunden.

„Das werde ich Ihnen gerne beantworten zum einen hat mich Dumbledore an die Pflichten eines Mietglieds des Orden des Phönix erinnert und zum anderen muss ich Ihnen sagen Miss Granger das die Aussichten eventuell durch eine Eheschließung an einen Erben zu gelangen waren selbst für mich zu verlockend. Und da ich der letzte männliche Nachfolger des Geschlechts der Snapes bin, nehme ich es auch gerne in Kampf das Sie, eine unverbesserliche Nervensäge, eine kleine biedere Alleswisserin, die Mutter sind, denn immerhin sind Sie intelligent und talentiert. Das sind Eigenschaften die Sie hoffentlich auch unserem Kind mit auf den Weg geben. Ich hoffe ich habe damit Ihre Frage zu Ihrer völligen Zufriedenheit beantwortet."

Hermine starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie hatte seinen Worten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gelauscht. „Ja, Sir ich danke Ihnen für Ihre offenen Worte und wenn Sie nichts weiter zu sagen haben, dann würde ich jetzt gerne wieder gehen." Sie hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie nicht in kürzester Zeit hier raus kam dann würde sie gleich anfangen zu schreien.

„Ja Miss Granger, das wäre fürs erste alles. Doch ich möchte dass Sie sich bereithalten. Wenn ich etwas Neues erfahre wird ich Sie es wissen lassen." Er stand auf und geleitete Hermine zur Tür öffnete diese damit sie hinaustreten konnte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Nachmittag." Dann knallte die Tür hinter Hermine ins Schloss.

Nachdem die die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, rannte sie los. Nur weg hier egal wohin und so rannte sie durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses und blieb erst stehen, als sie das Ufer des Sees erreicht hatte. Hermine setzte sich auf eine der Bänke die dort am Ufer standen und schloss die Augen. Sie musste erst einmal ihre Gedanken ordnen, die wild in ihrem Kopf herum wirbelten.

Kurz nach dem Hermine, sein Büro verlassen hatte, ging Severus hinüber in seine Räume und setzte sich in einen Sessel am Kamin. Oh man auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen, würde Miss Granger den Aufgabe und den Pflichten, als seine Frau gewachsen sein. Und zwar nicht nur hier an der Schule sondern auch gegenüber des dunklen Lords? Severus atmete tief durch und erlaubte sich den Luxus kurz die Augen zu schließen.

Wie lange er so da saß wusste er nicht, als er plötzlich ein flackern im Kamin hörte und sie wieder öffnete stand die Sonne schon etwas tiefer am Himmel. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf das Räuspern im Kamin gelenkt in dem er nun das ernste Gesicht de Direktors sah. „Severus es wird Zeit zum handeln, soeben hat mir Arthur Weasley, mitgeteilt das Malfoys Gebot im Ministerium eingegangen ist. Ich denke wir sollten nicht unnötig Zeit verlieren. Du weißt was zu tun ist?"

Snape nickte knapp mit dem Kopf, „Ja Albus ich werde sofort mein Gebot schreiben und eine Eule los senden!" Gut mein Junge ich denke wir werden bis zum frühen Abend vom Ministerium hören und dann denke ich haben wir noch genügend Zeit die Vorbereitungen bis Mitternacht für die Zeremonie zu treffen. Ich werde Miss Granger rufen lassen, dann bis später mein Junge" und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

Severus seufzte erhob sich dann von seinem Sessel und ging zum Schreibtisch um einen Brief an das Ministerium zu schicken.

Nachdem Hermine nicht beim Nachmittagsunterricht erschiene war, beschlossen Harry und Ron nach ihr zu suchen.

„Was Snape wohl von Mine wollte? Wand sich der rothaarige an seinen besten Freund.

„Das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen arme Herm, die ganze Situation scheint sie doch ziemlich mitzunehmen, hast du gesehen wie blass sie war als sie runter in die Kerker ist?

„Ich mein was erwartest du, ich glaube du würdest genauso aussehen, wenn dir mitgeteilt werden würde das dein weiteres Leben von diesem ekligen Vollidioten aus den Kerkern abhängen würde." Ron war so vertieft gewesen in seine Hasspredigt, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Harry neben ihm immer ruhiger geworden war.

„Ich liege mit meiner Annahme dass Sie mit dem ekligen Vollidioten wohl nicht mich meinten richtig oder Mr. Weasley?" erklang plötzlich die seidig schneidende Stimme hinter ihm.

Ron der bis zu den Ohren rot angelaufen war stammelte wenig überzeugend. „Aaabsolut…Sir, ich war gerade…" „Sparen Sie sich Ihren dämlichen Versuch der Ausrede, sagen Sie mir lieber wo sich Miss Granger gerade befindet!"

Ron und Harry sahen sich betroffen an bevor Harry antwortet. „Das wissen wir nicht, Sir. Sie war den ganzen Nachmittag nicht im Unterricht wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass sie noch immer bei Ihnen ist, Sir."

Snape musterte ihn kalt und zog dabei eine seiner Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe. „Wenn Sie sie sehen Mr. Potter dann sagen Sie ihr dass sie sich unverzüglich in das Büro des Direktors zu begeben hat." Dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an die beiden Jungen zu verschwenden, auf dem Absatz um und ging mit wehenden Roben seines Weges.

„Wie macht der das bloß immer sich so lautlos anzuschleichen, ich fass es nicht!" murrte Ron, der insgeheim froh war noch einmal einer Strafarbeit entkommen zu sein.

„Komm wir haben keine Zeit lass uns Mine suchen, es scheint dringend zu sein." Forderte Harry seinen Freund auf wobei er ihm einen leichten Stoß mit dem Ellbogen gab.

OOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Harry und Ron hatten eine halbe Ewigkeit nach Hermine gesucht, als sie schließlich völlig außer Atem am Seeufer ankamen.

„Sieh mal da drüben auf den Bank, die Person die da schläft, dass ist doch Hermine oder?"

„Sieht so aus, meinst du wir sollen sie wirklich wecken?"

„Ja, du hast doch Snape gehört. Oh man sie scheint völlig fertig zu sein, wenn sie am helllichten Tag auf einer Bank am See schläft an statt über irgendwelchen Büchern zu brüten."

Langsam gingen die beiden auf die Bank zu um das schlafende Mädchen nicht durch ein Geräusch zu wecken."

Harry beugte sich vorsichtig über Hermine und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter. „Mine du musst aufwachen Dumbledore will dich sehen, es scheint dringend zu sein!"

Hermine schlug langsam die Augen auf und murmelte verschlafen „Harry was ist den los? Oh ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein."

„Mine es ist dringen du sollst schleunigst ins Büro vom Direktor!" wiederholte Harry geduldig.

„Oh Merlin, dann scheint es ernst zu werden" und schon war sie auf den Beinen und auf dem Weg Richtung Schloss.

„Warum reden hier eigentlich alle auf einmal in Rätseln?" quengelte Ron.

Doch Harry winkte ihn mit der Hand ab. „Ich glaube Malfoy hat sein Gebot los geschickt, komm mit" und die beiden folgten Hermine in sicherem Abstand.

Die schwere Holztür von Dumbledores Büro flog auf und herein gerauscht kam das Oberhaupt der Gryffindor Professor Minerva McGonagall. „Albus du wolltest mich sprechen? Was ist so dringend, dass es nicht bis zum Abendessen warten kann", begrüßte sie ohne weitere Worte den Direktor.

„Minerva schön dass du meiner Bitte so schnell nachgekommen bist. Lucius Malfoy hat vor ca. einer Stunde sein Gebot um die Hand von Miss Granger, beim Ministerium eingereicht. Ich habe bereits mit Severus gesprochen seine Eule müsste mittlerweile auf dem Weg dorthin sein. Mit anderen Worten, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit und sollten nun zu sehen dass wir die Vorbereitungen für die Zeremonie treffen. Ich würde dich bitten dass du dich als Oberhaupt des Hauses Gryffindor und weil ich weiß dass sie ein Lieblingsschützling von dir ist, um Miss Granger kümmerst. Treffe alle Vorrichtungen und sei ihr bei ihrem Teil der Vorbereitungen der Zeremonie eine Unterstützung. Ich werde mich so gut es geht und soweit er es zulässt um Severus kümmern."

Die Lehrerin für Verteidigung nickte. „Und wo befindet sich Miss Granger im Moment?"  
„Ich habe Severus gebeten sie hier her zu bringen ich bin sicher das die beiden bald hier eintreffen werden"

Minerva schaute ihren Weggefährten über so viele Jahre hin an, bevor sie mit sorgenvollem Ton fragte. „Hältst du das ganze für eine wirklich gute Idee Albus? Miss Granger ist doch fast noch ein Kind und du weißt wie hart und stur Severus oft sein kann"

„Minerva glaube mir es fällt auch mir nicht leicht das ganze zu vollziehen, aber ich habe lange hin und her überlegt es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg, und ich bin sicher das Miss Granger eine heilende und positive Wirkung auf Severus haben wird. Vielleicht nicht sofort aber mit der Zeit werden wir feststellen dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war." Versuchte er die beunruhigte Frau zu beruhigen.

„Ja für Severus vielleicht, aber was ist mit Miss Granger, was ist wenn sie bei der ganzen Sache zu Grunde geht? Wenn sie der ganzen Situation und ihren Auswirkungen nicht gewachsen ist?"

„Ich denke wenn es eine von den ganzen Schülerinnen in Hogwarts schafft das alles durch zu stehen, dann ist es Miss Granger und Minerva Severus ist nun wirklich kein Monster."

Bevor die Gryffindor noch etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es an die Tür und herein kam Severus Snape.

„Ah Severus, wo ist Miss Granger?"

„Es tut mir Leid Albus, aber Miss Granger ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ich habe Weasley und Potter gesagt sobald sie sie sehen sollen sie Miss Granger unverzüglich hier her schicken" erklärte der jüngere noch ganz außer Atem.

„Na dann hoffen wir das sie demnächst hier erscheinen wird ansonsten läuft uns die Zeit davon. Hast du die Eule abgeschickt?"

„Selbstverständlich!" schnarrte Snape.

„Ich denke dann werden wir bald vom Ministerium benachrichtigt…" Dumbledore wurde von einem zaghaften Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen, die sich langsam öffnete nachdem der Direktor um Eintritt bat.

Zum Vorschein kamen die wuschligen Locken von Hermine, deren Wangen, leicht gerötet vom schnellen laufen waren.

„Können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, wo Sie sich bis jetzt…" polterte Severus los wurde aber von Dumbledores sanftem Ton unterbrochen als er sagte. „Hallo Hermine, schön das Sie sich so beeilt haben."

Hermine sah aus vor schreck geweiteten Augen erst zu Snape dann zu Dumbledore. „Sir Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ja Hermine es ist so weit, Malfoy und Professor Snape haben ihre Gebote an das Ministerium geschickt, wir werden jeden Moment davon erfahren und dann heißt es nicht trödeln. Sie werden nach dem Sie das Gebot von Professor Snape unterschrieben haben mit Professor McGonagall in Ihre Räume zurückgehen und dort die Vorbereitungen für die Zeremonie durchführen. Miss Granger ich hätte wirklich gerne vorher mit Ihnen Ihre Eltern besucht doch leider war Malfoy schneller. Mit anderen Worten Miss Granger Sie werden bei diesem wichtigen Schritt Ihre Eltern nicht dabei haben können. So Leid es mir auch tut aber ich hoffe Sie haben Verständnis dafür?"

Hermine spürte wie ihre Augen sich erneut mit Tränen füllten, ihre eigenen Eltern sollten nicht miterleben dürfen, wie ihre einzige Tochter heiratete? Aber anstatt zu schreien nickte Hermine nur stumm. „Gut dann heißt es jetzt wohl nur noch warten."

Gerade als Hermine dachte sie würde diese beängstigende Stille nicht eine Sekunde länger aushalten, war ein leises Scharren am Fenster zu hören. Dumbledore erhob sich und öffnete das Fenster um die Eule herein zu lassen. „Na dann lasst uns mal sehen was uns das Ministerium so schönes schickt."

Mit geübten Händen entfernte er zwei Briefe vom Bein des Tieres. „Wie vermutet hier ist das Gebot von Lucius Malfoy und hier das von Professor Snape. Na dann wollen wir mal Hermine. Er reichte ihr das Schreiben und steckte dann eine Feder in etwas Tinte und reichte dies der vor Nervosität erbleichten Hermine. „Sie müssen hier unten Ihren Namen dazu schreiben und bestätigen, dass Sie das Gebot von Severus akzeptieren."

Diese nahm mit zitternden Händen die Feder und unterschrieb mit krakeliger Schrift den Brief. Der rollte sich sofort zusammen und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall.

„So ich denke wir werden uns jetzt alle zurückziehen und uns gegen neun Uhr im Raum der Wünsche zur Zeremonie treffen." Ergriff Dumbledore erneut dass Wort.

McGonagall ergriff sanft Hermines Arm und führte die junge Frau zur Tür.

„Miss Granger einen Moment bitte" hörte sie die Stimme von Snape hinter ihr und mit wenigen Schritten stand er vor ihr.

Mit umständlichen Bewegungen zog er ein kleines Kästchen aus der Tasche seiner Robe und öffnete sie. Zum Vorschein kam ein schlichter weisgoldener Ring mit einem Smaragd in den die Buchstaben SS eingraviert waren.

„Seit Jahren ist es in meiner Familie Tradition, dass die Frau des Hauses diesen Ring trägt, und da sie nun im Begriff sind die meinige zu werden, möchte ich Sie bitten ihn zutragen. Er wird ein erkennungs- Zeichen und ein Zeichen ihres Standes in der Gesellschaft für andere Magier sein". Hermine war erstaunt zum einen über den Ring und zum anderen, dass sie das erst Mal seit sie ihn kannte, hörte dass er auch zu einem so sanften warmen Tonfall fähig war.

Mit schwacher Stimme hauchte sie ein „Danke Sir" und ließ sich von ihm den Ring über Finger ihrer rechten Hand stecken.

OOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOo

Hermine verließ gemeinsam mit Professor McGonagall, das Büro des Direktors um in Hermines Zimmer im Gryffindorturm zu gehen. Dort angekommen, lief McGonagall in das angrenzende Badezimmer und drehte an den Wasserhähnen, so lange bis sie schließlich die optimale Wassertemperatur erzielt hatte.

Während nun die Badewanne sich langsam mit Wasser füllte holte sie ein Säckchen und ein Glasfläschchen mit einer hellen Flüssigkeit aus den Taschen ihres Umhangs und legte diese auf das Regal im Badezimmer. Dann nahm sie das Säckchen und leerte den Inhalt, es waren viel bunte und duftende Blüten in das Wasser. Sofort wurde das Badezimmer mit einem himmlischen Duft erfüllt, der sich bis zu Hermine die immer noch auf demselben Fleck stand ausbreitete

Minerva McGonagall entzündete mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes noch ein paar Kerzen und verließ den Raum um nach Hermine zu sehen.

„So mein Kind ich habe Ihnen ein warmes Bad eingelassen, es ist ein Teil der Zeremonie. Die Braut hat vor der Trauung in verschieden und auserwählten Blüten zu Baden es ist ein Symbol der Reinheit und der Unschuldigkeit, außerdem hilft es Ihnen sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Während Sie in der Badewanne liegen, werde ich sehen ob ich nicht irgendein älteres Kleid von mir, in schönes Brautkleid für Sie verwandeln kann." Damit geleitete die ältere Hermine in das Bad und ließ diese alleine, während sie schnell in ihre Räume eilte um nach einem passenden Kleid für Hermine zu sehen.

Severus Snape saß unterdessen in seinem Sessel, im Kerker mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand und beobachtete, wie die Flammen im Kamin loderten.  
Ihm gegenüber saß Dumbledore und war gerade dabei seinem jüngeren Kollegen die Zeremonie zu erklären.

Severus, da dass Ministerium das Heiratsgesetz erfunden hat um die Paare für die Ewigkeit aneinander zu binden, wird bei der Zeremonie, der Copulatio pro aeternitis gesprochen. Du weißt dass es nach Vollendung der Zeremonie und dem anschließenden Vollzug des Aktes gibt es kein zurück mehr"  
Snape sah ihn lange aus seinen dunklen tiefen Augen und nickte.  
„Severus, ich will dass du weißt dass es wirklich keine andere Lösung gab und ich hoffe du wirst es mir irgendwann verzeihen!" fuhr Dumbledore mit geschwächter Stimme fort.

„Albus ich habe nichts zu verzeihen, aber was Miss Granger anbelangt, ich weiß nicht ob sie dass alles so einfach überwindet. Außerdem beunruhigt mich der Gedanke heute Abend mit ihr die Ehe zu vollziehen. Herrgott Albus, sie ist fast noch ein Kind. Ich bevorzuge Frauen, richtige Frauen für meine Sexuellen Aktivitäten, keine Schülerinnen und vor allem keine Kinder."  
Der Direktor sah seinen Schützling lange an und antwortete, dann sanft. „ Ich verstehe dich absolut, aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass Miss Granger, kein Kind mehr ist, sondern eine junge Frau von 17 Jahren und ich denke mit genügend Einfühlsamkeit von deiner Seite wird sie sich schnell an die neuen Umstände gewöhnen. Und nun komm Severus es wird Zeit, dass du dich parat machst für die Zeremonie!"

Hermine lag in dem wohlig warmen Wasser und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen das duftige Aroma der Blüten. Der sanfte Duft hatte ihr geholfen, zu entspannen und ihr Gedanken zu beruhigen. Sie würde heute Abend also die Ehefrau ihres Professors werden, es war unglaublich aber immerhin besser als ein Leben lang an der Seite von Malfoy zu verbringen und womöglich seine Erben zu gebären. Nein da war Snape schon die bessere Wahl.

Vor der Zeremonie an sich hatte sie keine Angst, viel mehr hatte sie Angst, heute Abend die Ehe zu vollziehen und zwar mit Snape, sie würde heute ihre Unschuld verlieren und das an Snape, schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden.  
Hermine hatte außerdem gelesen, das jeder Mann, das Recht hatte einmal im Monat sein Anrecht auf Beischlaf zu fordern. Das hieß, wenn Snape wollte dann konnte er einmal im Monat an ihre Tür klopfen und von ihr Sex verlangen und sie konnte es ihm nicht verwehren, würde er von diesem Recht gebraucht machen. Schließlich hatte er ihr gesagt warum er sie heiratete, einmal wegen dem Eid den er dem Phönixorden geleistet hatte und zweitens weil er sich einen Erben wünschte. So eben hatte sie sich ihre Frage selbst beantwortet, er würde mit Sicherheit von seinem Recht gebrauch machen.

Hermines Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als es an die Badezimmertür klopfte und McGonagall durch die geschlossene Tür rief „Es wird Zeit Miss Granger, dass Sie aus dem Wasser kommen. Wir haben noch einiges zu tun bis wir Sie vorbereitet haben."

„Ja Professor ich komme gleich!"

Seufzend erhob sie sich aus dem warmen Wasser, schnappte sich ein bereit liegendes Handtuch und begann sich vorsichtig abzutrocknen und schlüpfte anschließend in ihren Bademantel und trat aus dem Bad in ihr Zimmer.

Dort wurde sie von Molly Weasley empfangen die sie stürmisch umarmte. „Hermines Liebes, komm her, wie geht es dir? Das muss ja alles sehr aufregend für dich sein!"

„Molly, lass uns jetzt weiter machen wir haben nicht ewig Zeit und wir haben noch einiges vor uns" unterbrach sie Minerva. Hermine war darüber nicht besonders traurig, da sie schon befürchtet hatte, das Mrs. Weasley sie noch erdrückte.

„Ja, du hast recht Minerva, also los lass uns fortfahren."

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie nun Ihren Badmantel, ablegen und sich mit dem Inhalt der Phiole einreiben würden!" wand sich die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors an ihren Schützling und reichte ihr das Fläschchen.

Hermine nahm dieses gehorsam entgegen, aber nicht ohne vorher zu fragen. „Was ist das?"

„Das mein Liebes Kind ist ein spezielles Öl aus Lavendel, Mimose und Vanille, welches schon seit jahrhunderten für die Braut verwendet wird." Klärte sie Molly auf.

Die junge Frau nickte und begann wie ihr geheißen, sich damit einzurauben. Hermine empfand den Duft des Öls als angenehm und beruhigend. Als sie fertig war blickte sie fragend zu den beiden älteren Frauen.

Professor McGonagall legte ihr führsorglich einen Arm um die Schultern und führte sie zu ihrem Schrank an dem bereit das verwandelte Brautkleid hing. Hermine war sprachlos, es war hinreißend. Das Kleid bestand aus einem weißen fließenden Stoff, vorne leicht ausgeschnitten und mit halblangen weiten Ärmeln. Der Stoff war mit feinen kleinen silberfarbenen Stickereien versehen.

„Oh Professor McGonagall, das Kleid ist bezaubernd" flüsterte Hermine.  
„Ich bin froh, das es Ihnen gefällt Miss Granger. Dann lassen Sie uns Ihnen helfen in das Kleid zu schlüpfen" erwiderte Minerva mit einem Lächeln.

Gemeinsam halfen die beiden Frauen Hermine in das Kleid, anschließend begann Mrs. Weasley, mit Hilfe Ihres Zauberstabes Hermines buschige Haare in große weiche Locken zu legen in die sie kleine weiße Blüten einarbeitete. Zum Schluss wurde noch etwas Rouge auf Hermines ebenmäßigen Teint und etwas Glosse auf die Lippen gelegt, dann wurde Hermine vor den Spiegel geschoben, wo sie das Gesamtwerk bestaunen konnte. Und dass tat sie auch aus erstaunten Augen, besah sie ihr Spiegelbild.

„Bin das wirklich ich?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Ja Liebes und nun komm es, wird Zeit die Zeremonie beginnt gleich." Molly umfasste sanft ihren Arm und geleitete Hermine zusammen mit Minerva zur Tür. Dort angekommen, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und ließ ihren Blick ein letztes Mal durch ihr Zimmer gleiten, denn ab heute Abend würde sie in den Räumen ihres neuen Ehemanns leben. Dann trat sie in der Mitte zwischen den beiden Frauen aus der Tür und lief in Richtung Raum der Wünsche. Als die dreier Gruppe vor der Tür ankamen, drückte Mrs. Weasley Hermine ein letztes Mal an sich und flüsterte. „Du musst leider noch etwas draußen bleiben. Minerva wird dich dann hineinführen, an Stelle deiner Mutter. Ich wünsche dir alles Liebe, Liebes" und dann ging sie in den Raum.

Hermine wurde nun langsam doch nervös, doch MCGonagall legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Es wird alles gut werden Miss Granger und auch wenn Sie ab heute Abend kein Mitglied von Gryffindor sind, ich werde nach wie vor immer für Sie da sein. Aber jetzt wird es Zeit das wir hineingehen, die Zeremonie kann beginnen." Hermine nickte und schon öffnete sich dir Tür des Raums der Wünsche.


	3. Chapter 3

Nachdem sich die Türen geöffnet hatten, entdeckte das der Raum gefüllt war mit Professoren, den gesamten Ordensmitgliedern und zu Hermines Überraschung Harry, Ron und Ginny, die nun auf Stühlen saßen, zwischen denen ein Gang freigelassen wurde. Durch diesen Gang wurde Hermine nun von Professor McGonagall geführt, am Ende des Gangs war ein Altar aufgebaut vor dem nun ein Mietglied des Ministeriums stand und Severus Snape.

Hermine spürte wie sich Augenblicklich ihr Magen zusammen schnürte und sie wünschte sich innerlich nichts mehr als das dieser Weg bis zu ihm unendlich sein würde. Doch es dauerte nicht lang und Hermine wurde von Minerva neben ihm hingestellt.

Sie hatte gar nicht lange Zeit um alles genau zu betrachten als der Ministeriumsabgeordnete auch schon zu sprechen begann.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um diese Frau und diesen Mann den Bund für die Ewigkeit eingehen zu lassen.  
Und nun frage ich dich Severus Sativola Snape, willst du aus freiem Willen und im Besitze deiner geistigen Kräfte die hier anwesende Hermine Jane Granger zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Frau nehmen, sie lieben, ehren und ihr die Treue halten in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ja ich will"

„Dann nehme ihre rechte Hand und sprich deinen Eid!"

Severus dreht sich um und nahm Hermines echte Hand in seine linke und sah ihr während er begann zu sprechen tief in die Augen. „ Ich Severus Sativola Snape nehme dich Hermine Jane Granger zu meiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Frau, ich werde dich lieben, ehren und dir die Treue halten in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten bis das uns der Tod scheidet." Dann nahm er einen der goldenen Ringe und während er Hermine den Ring über den Finger schob sprach er weiter. „Ego circium Vincis putare Animus et Cor". Dann drehte er sich wieder zu dem Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ohne dabei jedoch Hermines Hand los zu lassen.

„Und nun frage ich dich Hermine Jane Granger willst du aus freiem willen, und im besitze deiner geistigen Kräfte, den hier anwesenden Severus Sativola Snape zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, ihm die Treue halten in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

Hermine zögerte etwas bevor sie mit leiser feiner Stimme antwortete. „Ja ich will."

„Dann nimm seine linke Hand und sprich deinen Eid"

Hermine hob seine Hand und begann zu sprechen. „Ich Hermine Jane Granger nehme dich Severus Sativola Snape zu meinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann, ich werde dich lieben, ehren und die Treue halten bis das der Tod uns scheidet und während sie ihm den Ring überstreifte hob sie ihren Blick und sah in seine unendlich tiefen Augen, aus denen die übliche Kälte völlig verschwunden und jetzt so etwas wie wärme zu sehen war. „Ego circum vincis putare Anima et Cor."

Nachdem Hermine ihren Schwur geleistet hatte schritt der Minister auf die beiden zu legte eine Hand über ihre verbundenen Hände und sprach. „Copulatio pro aeternitis"

„Sie dürfen jetzt die Braut küssen Severus"

Dieser drehte sich zu Hermine um sah ihr einen Moment in die Augen und beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter und in dem Moment als Hermine dachte sie würde jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht fallen berührten seine warmen Lippen ganz sanft ihre. Hermine hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber auf keinen Fall hatte sie erwartet dass sich die Lippen ihres Professors so sanft, warm und weich anfühlen würden. Doch ehe sie sich versah hatte er diese auch wieder von ihr gelöst.

Die Hochzeitsgäste machten sich nun bemerkbar in dem sie anfingen zu applaudieren und Severus Snape legte sanft einen Arm um Hermines Taille und führte diese vom Altar weg.

„Liebe Anwesende, ich habe mir erlaubt in der großen Halle einen kleinen Empfang für das Brautpaar zu arrangieren. Wenn ich also bitten dürfte" erklang Dumbledores Stimme und er geleitete das Paar hinaus aus dem Raum der Wünsche.

Hermine die immer noch etwas benommen von der Zeremonie war ließ sich von Snape durch die Gänge von Hogwarts in die große Halle führen, in der, der große Lehrertisch festlich geschmückt war.

Severus rückte Hermine den Stuhl zurecht und ließ sich dann auf den Stuhl neben ihr gleiten.  
Nachdem alle anderen ebenfalls ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten erhob sich der Direktor und erhob sein Glas. „ Ich möchte mein Glas erheben auf Severus und Hermine und das sie auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg ihr glück finden mögen." Dann klatschte er dreimal in die Hände und die Teller waren mit den feinsten Speisen gefüllt. 

Es dauerte nicht lang und am Tisch entstand eine muntere Atmosphäre. Nachdem der Hauptgang serviert war beugte sich Dumbledore zu Severus und flüsterte. „Ich glaub es wird Zeit!"

Snape der augenblicklich verstand was der ältere meinte erhob sich und trat hinter Hermine. „Meine lieben Gäste es wird nun Zeit das Hermine und ich uns zurückziehen, ich möchte mich auch im Namen meiner Frau für euer zahlreiches erscheinen bedanken und hoffe ihr habt weiterhin einen schönen Abend." Dann berührte er sanft Hermines Arm half ihr beim aufstehen und führte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooOOOo 

Nachdem Severus die Türen, der großen Halle hinter sich geschlossen hatte, nahm er wieder sanft Hermines Arm und führte sie in Richtung der Treppen die hinunter in die Kerker führten. Hermine spürte wieder dieses Gefühl in ihrem Magen, als ob sie jeden Moment sich übergeben musste.

Je weiter sie hinunter gingen desto stärker wurde ihr die Kälte die hier herrschte bewusst. Den ganzen Weg über hatte Severus nicht ein Wort verloren, sie bogen gerade um eine weitere Ecke als er plötzlich vor einer schweren Holztür stehen blieb. Leise mummelte er das Passwort und die Tür sprang auf, dann drehte er sich zu Hermine um und ehe diese sich versah hatte er sie blitzschnell auf seine Arme gehoben und trat mit ihr über die Schwelle in seine Räume. 

Drinnen angekommen setzte er sie sanft wieder ab und meinte mit sarkastischem Unterton. „Ich habe irgendwo mal gelesen, das dass eine Alte Muggeltradition ist." Kommen Sie Miss Granger ich zeig Ihnen Ihre Räume und er führte sie durch sein Wohnzimmer zu einer weiteren Tür hinter der sich Hermines Räume verbargen.

Severus öffnete die Tür und ließ Hermine den Vortritt, nachdem sie eingetreten war sah sie sich neugierig um. Es war ein freundlicher Raum in sanftem Creme gestrichen mit luftigen Gardinen an den Fenstern, bei denen es sich, davon war Hermine überzeugt um eine magische Täuschung handeln musste. Der Raum wurde jedoch von einem großen Himmelbett mit grün weißen Vorhängen dominiert und auf einer Kommode standen weiße Lilien, die Lieblingsblumen von Hermine. Sie war erstaunt wie angenehm der Raum auf sie wirkte und sie spürte, wie sich der Knoten in ihrem Magen sich etwas zu lockern schien.

„Ich schlage vor sie machen sich in Ruhe für die Nacht zu recht und ich werde in einigen Minuten folgen!" damit drehte sich Severus auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Langsam ging Hermine zu dem großen Bett auf dem wie sie erst jetzt bemerkte bereits ein weißes Nachthemd aus feinster Spitze und der dazugehörende Morgenmantel lag. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern vorsichtig über das feine Material. Dann begann sie sich langsam das Kleid auszuziehen und ihrer Unterwäsche zu entledigen. Vorsichtig hob sie das Nachthemd vom Bett und zog es sich über um anschließend in das große Bett zu kriechen und wartete darauf was wohl als nächstes passieren würde.

Nachdem Severus hinter sich die Tür von Hermines Räumen geschlossen hatte ging er zurück in sein Wohnzimmer und goss sich ein Glas Whiskey ein und leerte es mit einem Zug. Dann griff er erneut zur Flasche und goss noch einmal nach. So wie er sich kannte brauchte er noch ein paar Gläser bis er soweit war um zurück in das Zimmer seiner Frau zu kehren.

Bei Merlin er hatte vorhin ein paar Mal Schlucken müssen als er sie am Beginn des Ganges zum Altar gesehen hatte. Sie hatte hinreißend in ihrem Kleid ausgesehen, so süß und so unschuldig. Ja sie war unschuldig und nun sollte ausgerechnet er ihr diese Unschuld heute Abend nehmen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und leerte erneut sein Glas um es gleich daraufhin erneut mit der dunklen Flüssigkeit zu füllen.

Wusste Albus eigentlich welche schwere Bürde er ihm da auferlegt hatte? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, er ging wohl eher davon aus, dass er in seiner Zeit als Todesser wohl weitaus schlimmere Dinge getan hatte, als einem Kind die Unschuld zu rauben. Severus seufzte tief auf bei dem Gedanken, aber das brachte jetzt alles nichts er musste da wohl durch und damit leerte er erneut das Glas stellte es auf dem Tisch ab und ging in Richtung der Tür hinter der seine Frau bereits auf ihn wartete.

Hermine wartete aufrecht im Bett sitzend und lauschte auf jedes Geräusch welches sie hinter der geschlossenen Tür vernehmen konnte. Als es plötzlich leise an ihre Tür klopfte begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen und mit bebender Stimme rief sie „Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam ihr frisch angetrauter Ehemann. Hermine spürte eine neue Welle der Übelkeit und zog sich das Lacken bis zum Kinn hoch.

Snape durchquerte mit leisen Schritten das Zimmer bis er vor ihrem Bett angekommen war, dann setzte er sich auf den Bettrand und sah ihr in die Augen. „Miss..Hermine glaub mir es fällt mir nicht leicht aber wie du weißt müssen wir dass heut Abend durchziehen. Alles was ich dir versprechen kann ist das wir es nicht wiederholen müssen, wenn du es nicht ausdrücklich wünschst!" Während er sprach hatte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr abgewandt. Hermine sah den Ausdruck in seinen Augen und wusste dass er es ehrlich meinte und sie nickte doch unbewusst zog sie sich das Lacken noch etwas höher ans Kinn. „Es ist nur… Ich weiß nicht was mich erwartet Professor.." „Severus! Ich glaube es wird Zeit das du dich an meinen Vornamen gewöhnst Hermine!"

„Ok… Severus… es kam alles so plötzlich bis vor kurzem war ich doch einfach nur eine ganz normale Schülerin und jetzt bin ich verheiratet. Es ist alles zu viel auf einmal." Begann Hermine.

Severus betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich und nickte.

„Ich weiß Hermine, glaube mir wenn ich dir sage das es für mich ebenfalls sehr überraschend war zu heiraten und dann auch noch eine Schülerin, aber ich glaube da müssen wir nun gemeinsam durch, ob wir wollen oder nicht" und damit stand er vom Bett auf und begann langsam die Knöpfe seines Gehrocks zu öffnen und ihn sich von seinem Oberkörper zu ziehen. Dann folgten Hemd und Schuhe, als er begann seinen Gürtel zu öffnen bemerkte er wie Hermines Augen ihn beobachteten. Er hob seinen Blick und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, Diese bemerkte dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte und wand ihren Blick leicht errötend von ihm ab.

Nachdem er sich bis auf seine Unterhose entkleidet hatte setzte er sich zurück auf das Bett neben Hermine. Sie hatte somit die Gelegenheit seinen Körper etwas besser zu betrachten. Er war groß und kräftiger gebaut als sie dachte, und auf seinem Rücken konnte sie ein paar kleinere Narben entdecken. Ihr Blick viel auf seinen leicht Muskulösen Brustkorb mit den breiten Schultern auf dem sich keine Haare befanden. Hermine wusste dass sie nach heute Nacht in nie wieder so sehen konnte wie vorher.

„Wenn du willst Hermine dann kann ich einen Illusionszauber sprechen für die Zeit die wir beieinander sind!" schlug Severus vor.  
Hermine dachte über den Vorschlag nach lehnte aber mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. „Nein Severus, wenn ich meine Unschuld heute Abend verlieren muss, dann möchte ich auch das Gesicht von dem Mann sehen an den ich sie verliere!" Hermine errötete leicht hatte sie das wirklich gerade zu ihrem ehemaligen Professor gesagt?

„In Ordnung ich denke es wird Zeit das wir nun die Ehe vollziehen, ich kann dir zwei Varianten vorschlagen die eine ist das ich es so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringe oder aber ich versuche es so angenehm wie möglich für dich zu machen. Die Wahl liegt bei die Hermine beides geht nicht."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie spürte eine neue Rötewelle über sich hinweg ziehen. „Ich glaube ich bevorzuge die sanftere Version."

Nachdem sie geantwortet hatte drehte sich Severus zu ihr um und seine Hand griff sanft nach dem Lacken welches sie immer noch krampfhaft umschlossen hielt und zog es langsam von ihrem Körper. Seine Augen fuhren musternd ihren Körper rauf und runter und obwohl Hermine keine Erfahrungen hatte konnte sie doch Begehren in seinen Augen aufflackern sehen.

Severus legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Wange und fuhr dann langsam hinunter zu ihrer Schulter. Sie erschauerte bei dieser unendlich sanften Geste und war ergriffen von der Tatsache dass er zu so einer Sanfthit im Stande war. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte dass sich ihr Körper unter dieser Berührung entspannte wiederholte er diese Geste ein par Mal.

Anschließend fuhr er an ihrer Seite entlang über ihre Hüften hinunter zu ihren Oberschenkeln und wiederholte diese Berührungen ebenfalls ein paar Mal ohne dabei jedoch den Blick von ihren Augen zu nehmen. Hermine spürte wie bei seinen Berührungen ihr ganzer Körper zu prickeln begann und sich langsam ein Gefühl in ihr aufbaute, welches nach mehr verlangte. Severus hatte unterdessen seine Aufmerksamkeit Hermines Oberschenkel gewidmet und streichelte diesen nun ebenfall mit der gleichen Sanftheit wie vorher ihrem Oberkörper, dabei vermied er es aber ihrem Geschlecht näher zu kommen.

Er konnte spüren wie sie sich langsam unter seinen Händen zu winden begann und er konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Severus legte sich nun zu Hermine auf das Bett und beugte sein Gesicht langsam zu ihrem hinunter und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Lippen, gegen ihren Willen begann Hermine den Kuss zu erwidern und nach einer Weile konnte sie spüren wie er sanft mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen fuhr und so leise um Einlass bat. Automatisch öffneten sich ihre Lippen etwas und Severus drang sanft mit seiner Zunge ein. Hermine konnte den leichten Whiskeygeschmack und Kräuter schmecken.

Während der Kuss sich vertiefte fuhr er mit seiner Hand über ihren Innenschenkel in Richtung ihres Zentrums und Hermine öffnete instinktiv ihre Beine. Als er mit einem seiner langen Finger ihr Zentrum erreichte stöhnte sie willkürlich auf und ihre Beine öffneten sich noch ein bisschen weiter um ihm noch besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen. Angestachelt von ihrer Reaktion reizte Severus sie noch etwas mehr bis er mit seinem Finger sanft in ihre warme Feuchte eindrang und ihr somit ein weiteres Lustvolles Stöhnen entlockte.

„Ich glaube du bist nun bereit Hermine" flüsterte er mit heißerer tiefer Stimme.

„Bitte nicht aufhören" murmelte sie. „Ich will noch mehr.."

„Wenn du noch mehr willst, dann bitte mich Hermine, du weißt meinen Namen" neckte er die junge Frau in seinen Armen.

„Bitte… Severus… nicht… aufhören.."

„Wie du wünscht „Liebes"" und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich über sie geschoben und begann sie erneut sanft zu küssen, dann fuhr er mit seinen Lippen über ihren Hals zu ihrer Schulter und während er mit einem Stoss in sie eindrang biss er ihr leicht in die Schulter und verharrte einen Augenblick still um ihr so genügend Zeit zu geben sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.

Als Hermine spürte wie der Schmerz langsam nach ließ suchte sie seinen Blick und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie bereit war.

Langsam begann Severus sich in ihr zu Bewegen und flüsterte „Du weißt dass du nun den Eid wiederholen musst. Sag es Hermine..Sag es…." Hermine wusste was er meinte und begann stockend „Ego…. circum Vincis…... putare…. Anima….. et Cor…" nachdem sie geendet hatte dreht sie Severus um so das sie nun auf ihm saß und sie die Bewegungen besser kontrollieren konnte. Dann begann auch Severus den Eid erneut zu sprechen „Ego circum Vincis putare Animus et Cor" grollte er.

Nachdem sie beide den Bindungszauber wiederholt hatten spürten sie wie sich eine Wärme zwischen ihnen bildete und sich rasant zu einer angenehmen Hitze steigerte. Kurz bevor die Welle Hermine überrollte änderte Severus erneut die Positionen und nach einigen weiteren kraftvollen Stößen spürte Hermine wie sie die Erlösende Welle überrollte und mit einem lauten Schrei ließ sie ihren Orgasmus heraus. Als Severus spürte wie sich ihre inneren Muskeln um ihn zusammen zogen dauerte es nicht mehr lang und er erreichte ebenfalls mit einem heiseren Stöhnen seinen Höhepunkt.

Nach einigen Minuten, nachdem sich seine Atmung wieder etwas beruhigt hatte rollte er von ihr hinunter und blieb neben ihr auf seinem Rücken liegen. So lagen Sie eine Weile still schweigend neben einander bis Hermine mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen begann. „Du hattest vorhin erwähnt, wir könnten das wiederholen wenn ich es wünschte. Ich glaube ich würde dieses Angebot gerne annehmen."

Und das erste Mal seit sie Severus Snape kannte hörte sie ein echtes tiefes Lachen. „Haben wir etwa Blut geleckt Miss Granger. Alles was du zu tun hast ist zu fragen" und mit diesen Worten zog er die völlig erschöpfte Hermine in seine Arme, kurz darauf war Hermine eingeschlafen.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooOOOOOO 

Als Hermine am nächsten morgen erwachte war der Platz neben ihr leer. Sie spürte ein leichtes Gefühl von Enttäuschung, das Severus nicht neben ihr lag. Sicher nach dem der Akt vollzogen war hatte er keinen Grund mehr gesehen bei ihr zu bleiben, schließlich war es keine Liebesheirat.

Als Hermine sich bewegte um das Bett zu verlassen, zuckte sie ein wenig zusammen, die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen brannte wie Feuer, ein Zeichen dafür das sie wund war.  
Tapfer biss sie die Zähne zusammen und war in dem Moment sehr froh das ihr eigenes Zimmer mit einem Badezimmer ausgestattet war. Sie betrat den Raum und ließ sich warmes Wasser in die Badewanne laufen und fügte ein Lavendelöl hinzu, in der Hoffnung dass ihr das Bad einwenig Linderung verschaffen würde.

Sie griff zu einem Haarband und band sich, die langen lockigen Haare nach oben und ließ sich langsam in das angenehm warme Wasser gleiten.

Während dessen tigerte Severus Snape ungeduldig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Wo blieb sie nur so lange, schlief sie etwa immer noch? Severus hatte nicht nur die Angewohnheit alleine zu schlafen, nein er bevorzugte es auch zu einen der ersten in der großen Halle zu sein, da dann für gewöhnlich der Lärmpegel weit aus geringer war und er somit in aller Ruhe sein Frühstück genießen konnte.

Normalerweise würde er jetzt einfach davon gehen, aber Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten gemeinsam mit Hermine zum Frühstück zu erscheinen, da der Direktor vor hatte heute früh die Verbindung bekannt zu geben.

Severus verzog bei diesem Gedanken das Gesicht, das würde noch ein Spiesruten laufen werden, weniger für ihn, denn er war für gewöhnlich in der Lage Respekt zu verbreiten. Seine Sorge galt viel eher Hermine, wie würden ihre Mitschüler reagieren, wenn sie erfuhren, das sie ab sofort mit Hermine Snape die Schulbank drückten.

Hermine, da war der Gedanke wieder sie war so zart und so zierlich und trotzdem so stark. Er war beeindruckt gewesen letzte Nacht nicht nur von ihrer Schönheit, nein auch von ihrer Reife, wie sie mit der ganzen Situation umgegangen war. Machte er sich vielleicht viel zu viel Gedanken, war sie vielleicht nicht doch stärker und reifer und somit auch viel belastbarer als er gedacht hatte.

„Hör auf Severus" ermahnte er sich selbst „ du wirst doch nicht etwa noch weich auf deine alten Tage!" Gerade als er zu Hermines Zimmer gehen wollte um sie aus dem Bett zu werfen, öffnete sich die Tür zu ihren Räumen und eine völlig schüchterne Hermine trat aus dem Raum.

Als Severus ihr ins Gesicht sah schluckte er seinen beißenden Kommentar, der ihm bereits auf den Lippen lag hinunter und knurrte ein „Guten Morgen."

Hermine war blas und unter ihren Augen sah man tiefe schatten doch sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und erwiderte ebenfalls „Guten Morgen!"

„Wie fühlen Sie…du dich Hermine?" und seine Stimme klang wirklich besorgt.

„Gut!... Etwas…wund! Aber ich hoffe es vergeht wieder!" murmelte sie verschämt und senkte ihren Blick.

Severus der Begriff was sie meinte drehte sich um und während er in Richtung Badezimmer lief, rief er über seine Schulter „Warte einen Moment ich bin gleich zurück".

Nach einigen Sekunden kam er zurück mit einer Phiole in der Hand in der sich eine blaue Substanz befand und reichte sie Hermine. „Hier, trink das dann wird es dir gleich besser gehen."

Hermine nahm sie entgegen und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, entkorkte dann die Phiole und trank sie gehorsam leer.

„Bähhh!" sie musste sich schütteln, dass war mit Abstand das schlimmste was sie bisher getrunken hatte.

Severus der sie beobachtet hatte unterdrückte ein schmunzeln. „Nicht alles was Gesund ist schmeckt auch gut! Und jetzt komm ich habe Hunger!" damit fasste er sie am Arm und führte sie aus ihren Räumen.

Harry und Ron saßen zusammen mit Ginny und den anderen am Gryffindortisch und die drei unterhielten sich gerade angestrengt über die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends.

„Arme Mine, wie sie wohl die Nacht mit der Fledermaus überstanden hat?" zischte Ron mit vollem Mund. „Ich schwör euch wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat, dann bringe ich diesen hässlich, alten Bastard um"

„Beruhig dich Ron und hör auf alles so wahnsinnig aufzubauschen" wies Ginny ihren Bruder zu recht. „Ersten wissen wir nun dass Snape die einzige Möglichkeit war die Mine außer Malfoy hatte und zweiten meinst du Dumbledore würde es zu lassen, dass er sie verletzt?"

„Und wie soll Dumbledore, deiner Meinung nach kontrollieren können, dass es nicht so ist?" erwiderte Ron gereizt.

„Ganz einfach", mischte sich nun auch Harry ein „ weil Dumbledore immer alles weiß"

„Was haltet ihr davon Jungs, wenn wir uns jetzt einfach ein wenig gedulden und warten bis Hermine erscheint und dann fragen wir sie einfach selbst" schlug die Rothaarige diplomatisch vor.  
„Ich glaube da müssen wir uns gar nicht mehr lange gedulden, denn die schöne und das Biest haben soeben gerade den Sal betreten!" informierte Harry die Freunde, da er mit dem Gesicht zur Tür saß und Hermine und Severus gerade entdeckt hatte.

Als Hermine gemeinsam die große Halle betrat erfasste sie ein mulmiges Gefühl, dadurch das es schon ziemlich spät war, war der Raum schon mit fast allen Schülern gefüllt. Severus der ihr leichtes Zögern spürte, festigte den Griff um ihren Arm und führte sie durch den Gang in Richtung Lehrertisch, an dem sich Dumbledore gerade erhob.

Hermine war leicht erstaunt das Severus sie nicht zum Gryffindortisch brachte sonder zielstrebig mit ihr zum Lehrertisch schritt. Sie konnte in der Menge der Köpfe die sie anstarrten, die Gesichter von Harry, Ron und Ginny erkennen, die sie mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern anstarrte. Hermine konnte nicht anders als mit den Schultern zucken.

Als die beiden den Lehrertisch erreichten begrüßte Dumbledore die beiden „Guten Morgen Hermine, Severus, schön dass ihr beiden es noch zum Frühstück geschafft habt. Hermine nimm doch bitte gleich neben Severus platz" er zeigte auf einen leeren Stuhl zwischen Professor McGonagall und dem Stuhl auf dem üblicher Weise Snape saß. Hermine tat wie geheißen und setzte sich neben ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin, die ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte.

In der Großen Hale war es mittlerweile Mucksmäuschen still geworden und so konnte Dumbledore ohne weitere Probleme die Neuigkeit, die ihm besonders am Herzen lag verkünden.

„Wenn ich für einen kurzen Augenblick eure Aufmerksamkeit haben könnte. Wie ihr alle wisst hat das Ministerium vor kurzem ein neues Gesetz beschlossen und ich muss euch mitteilen, dass dieses Gesetz auch nicht vor Hogwarts halt gemacht hat. Umso mehr freut es mich euch mitteilen zu können, dass es gestern Abend hier im Schloss eine Trauung gab. Einer unserer Lehrkörper hat geheiratet, ich darf euch nun vorstellen Professor und Lady Snape."

Severus verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen, hatte sich aber sofort wieder im Griff und schubste Hermine leicht mit seinem Ellbogen und bedeutete sich ebenfalls zu erheben. Als Hermine nun in die fassungslosen Gesichter sah, spürte sie erneut den Knoten in ihrem Magen, den sie schon seit einigen Tagen spürte.

„Als Ehefrau eines Lehrkörpers gehört Mrs. Snape ab sofort keinem Haus mehr an und wird deshalb die Mahlzeiten neben ihrem Mann hier bei uns am Lehrertisch einnehmen. Sie wird aber nach wie vor am Unterricht teilnehmen. Und nun lasst uns gemeinsam dem neuen Ehepaar gratulieren." Und dann begann Dumbledore in die Hände zu klatschen, nach und nach setzten auch alle anderen mit ein.

Nachdem sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten spürte Hermine immer noch die Blicke von ihren Mitschülern auf sich ruhen, manche sahen ungläubig, andere mitleidig und andrer einfach nur angeekelt. Hermine hatte das Gefühl sie müsste jeden Moment aufspringen und schreiend den Saal verlassen. Doch eine große warme und weiche Hand legte sich unter dem Tisch auf ihre und drückte diese leicht. Hermine musste nicht aufsehen um festzustellen wem diese Hand gehörte, denn noch allzu deutlich war die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht in der genau diese Hand sie so unendlich sanft berührt hatte und so tat Hermine nichts anderes als den Druck zu erwidern.

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOooo 

Als Hermine am Abend das Wohnzimmer betrat, fand sie Severus an seinem Schreibtisch vor, während er Aufsetze korrigierte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie zu dem großen breiten Sofa und ließ sich mit einem herzzerreißenden Seufzer hinein fallen. Severus sah bei diesem Geräusch auf und musste insgeheim Lächeln.

Da er, seiner Meinung für heute Abend genügend Aufsätze von irgendwelchen Hohlköpfen, bei denen eh Hopfen und Malz verloren war, korrigiert hatte erhob er sich und ging zu seinem kleinen Barschrank und holte eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser heraus. Dann ging er zu seinem Lieblingsesel am Kamin und setzte sich.

Nachdem er die Flasche entkorkt hatte, goss er sich ein Glas Wein ein und lehnte sich dann zufrieden zurück und betrachtete Aufmerksam Hermines Gesicht.

Diese starrte mit einem Abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck ins Feuer und schien vor sich her zu grübeln.

Severus räusperte sich und fragte dann mit sanfter Stimme „Möchtest du auch ein Glas Wein Hermine, ich bin sicher es wird dich etwas entspannen und dann wird es dir leichter fallen mir zu erzählen was dich bedrückt?"

Hermine war beim erklang seiner Stimme hoch geschreckt und sah in verwirrt an. „ Entschuldigung ich habe eben nicht zugehört"

Snape rollte leicht mit seinen Augen wiederholte aber brav seine Frage. „Ich habe dich gefragt ob du ein Glas Wein möchtest Hermine?"

Sie sah von seinem Gesicht auf die Flasche Wein und wieder zurück, dann lächelte sie und nickte. „Das wäre sehr nett!"

Severus beugte sich vor und goss ihr ebenfalls ein Glas ein und reichte es ihr dann still schweigend.

So saßen sie eine Weile, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft bis Severus nachhakte. „Was bedrückt dich Hermine? Ich kann sehen das dir irgend etwas durch den Kopf geht, möchtest du es mir nicht erzählen?"

Hermine sah ihn an schwieg aber weiter, doch gerade in dem Moment wo er überlegte ob es nicht besser wäre seine Zeit sinnvoller zu verbringen begann Hermine mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich diese Blicke von den anderen Schülern noch ertrage. Manche sehen mich so voller Mitleid an, andere als wäre ich komplett Irre und wieder andere scheinen mich zu meiden, als hätte ich die Pest am Leibe."

„Aber du hast doch noch deine kleinen nervigen Freunde, die werden dich doch nicht etwa im Stich lassen?"

„Nein natürlich nicht, aber wann hab ich die Chance mit ihnen zu reden? Im Unterricht geht es nicht, bei den Mahlzeiten ebenfalls nicht, weil ich keinem Haus mehr angehöre und die Pausen sind zu kurz."

Severus runzelte die Stirn leerte dann sein Glas und goss sich noch etwas nach. „Ich bin sicher, das ganze wird sich schon in den nächsten Tagen beruhigen und es wird wieder Normalität herrschen."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Ja du hast bestimmt Recht.

Ein paar Schlucke später begann Hermine die Wirkung des Weins zu spüren und sie begann Snape zu betrachten der sich nun wieder ganz dem prasselnden Feuer widmete. Er sah irgendwie so anders aus in seinen eigenen Räumen, wenn er die üblichen Roben abgelegt hatte. Und das Licht des Feuers ließ seien sonst so harten Gesichtszüge wesentlich weicher wirken. Ja irgendwie wirkte er unheimlich sexy auf sie und bei diesem Gedanken viel ihr letzte Nacht wieder ein.

Hermine erschauderte bei dem Gedanke, wie unheimlich sanft und leidenschaftlich er gewesen war.

Plötzlich überkam es sie und sie wusste auch nicht wie ihr die folgenden Worte über die Lippen kamen.

„Severus?"

„Hmm?", brummte er.

„War das eigentlich gestern Nacht ernst gemeint?"

Severus drehte langsam seinen Kopf zu ihr. „Was meinst du genau?"

„Naja, als ich dich gefragt habe ob wir das bei Gelegenheit wiederholen könnten und du meintest alles was ich tun muss ist darum zu bitten."

Er sah sie ungläubig an bevor sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten grinsen verzogen. „Wenn du das Verlangen verspürst ist alles was du zu tun hast es zu verlangen. Ich werde nicht den ersten Schritt tun, ich werde es nicht von dir verlangen es liegt ganz allein bei dir?"

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an „Aber was ist, wenn ich das Bedürfnis habe und du nicht?"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Hermine, ich werde dich nicht zurückweisen." Entgegnete er mit tiefer seidener Stimme, die Hermine sofort eine erneute Gänsehaut bescherte.

Sie hob ihre Augen und blickte tief in seine schwarzen und hatte das Gefühl in ihnen zu versinken.

Mit heißerer Stimme flüsterte sie. „Schlaf mit mir Severus!"

Ohne seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden stand er auf und ging zu ihr hinüber und hob sie auf seine Arme und während er mit ihr zu ihrem Zimmer ging begann er sanft leichte Küsse auf ihre Lippen und ihrem Hals entlang zu platzieren.

Nach dem er mit Hermine ihr Zimmer erreicht hatte, ging Severus zu ihrem Bett und legte sie dort sanft ab. Er hatte sich über sie gebeugt und zupfte nun langsam mit seinen Lippen an ihrer Unterlippe, während seine Hände sanft über ihren Körper fuhren und dabei die Knöpfe ihres Kleides zu öffnen.

Hermine hatte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken platziert und mit der anderen spielte sie in seinem Haar. Nachdem Severus das Kleid geöffnet hatte schob er es über ihre schultern hinunter zu ihren Hüften. Dabei wanderte er von ihrem Mund über ihren Hals hinunter zu ihrem Dekollete und platzierte Federleichte Küsse, was Hermine einen sanften Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Durch den zarten Stoff ihres BHs konnte Severus ihre dunklen leicht verhärteten Brustwarzen sehen und er wanderte langsam hinunter bis er eine davon in den Mund nahmen konnte und diese sanft in seinen Mund sog. Hermine entfuhr bei dieser intensiven Berührung ein kehliges Stöhnen, welches Severus ein Lächeln entlockte.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen Hermine langsam und Stück für Stück in die diversen Liebesspiele ein zuweihen. Er bevorzugte zwar reife Frauen und konnte bis zum heutigen Tag jungen Mädchen nichts abgewöhnen, doch Hermine war mit in ihren jungen Jahren weit aus Leidenschaftlicher als so manche Prostituierte aus der Knockturn Gasse.

Außerdem hatte noch ein ganz anderer Aspekt einen gewissen Reiz auf Severus es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, das er etwas besaß was ihm ganz alleine gehörte und das war seine Frau!

Seine Frau!

Langsam ließ er den mittlerweile harten Nippel wieder aus seinem Mundgleiten umkreiste ihn ein paar Mal mit der Zungenspitze und sauget ihn dann erneut wieder in seinen Mund. Severus liebte es an den Brustwarzen seiner Gespielinnen zu saugen und die Vorstellung, dass wohlmöglich eines Tages ein Kind von ihm an dieser Brust saugen würde erregte ihn umso mehr.

Hermines Hände hatten mittlerweile den Weg zu seinen Hemdknöpfen gefunden und begannen mit ungeübten Fingern an diesen herum zu nesteln.

„Oh Severus, warum müssen deine Hemden auch so viele Knöpfe haben?" knurrte sie frustriert.

„Damit das Vorspiel länger dauert!"

Nach unendlich langen Momenten hatte sie es endlich geschafft auch den letzten seiner Knöpfe zu öffne und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drehte sich Snape auf seinen Rücken so das sie auf ihm zu sitzen kam und ihm das geöffnete Hemd von den Schulter schieben konnte. Während sie das tat berührten ihre Lippen jeden einzelnen Zentimeter frei gelegte Haut. Sie setzte sich auf und ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren sanft zu seinen Brustwarzen und umkreisten diese langsam, dann fuhren sie weiter über seinen weichen dunklen Flaum, der von seinem Nabel bis zum Ansatz seiner Hose verlief. Am Bund seiner Hose angekommen begann sie die Schnalle seines Gürtels zu öffnen und kurze Zeit tat sie das gleich mit den Knöpfen seiner Hose.

Severus Hände waren unterdessen zu dem Verschluss ihres BHs der sich an ihrem Rücken befand gewandert und mit geübten Fingern hatte er ihn geöffnet und somit hatte er freien Blick auf ihre kleinen festen Brüst. Langsam fuhr er mit seinen Händen zu ihnen und begann sie sanft zu massieren und zu kneten. Erneut entfuhr Hermine ein Stöhnen, während sie ihm seine Hose mit samt der Unterwäsche über die Hüften schob und seine mittlerweile beträchtliche Erregung zum Vorschein kam.

Snape richtete sich mit seinem Oberkörper auf und seine Lippen saugten und zupften an der zarten Haut ihres Halses. Hermines vergrub ihre Hände in seinem dunklen Haar und massierte seinen Kopf und Nacken. „Hmm Severus, das… ist phantastisch aber ich will dich spüren. Jetzt!"

„Wer wird denn so ungeduldig sein Mrs. Snape es wird Zeit dass Sie lernen geduldig zu sein und zu genießen." Und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich erneut gedreht so das Hermine unter ihm zu liegen kann.

„Das ist der Anfang mein Herz" murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme während seine Lippen über ihren Bauch fuhren und seine Zunge dabei mit ihrem Nabel spielte. Hermine durchliefen ungekannte Gefühle und ihre Hände hielten sich krampfhaft am Lacken fest, als seine Lippen ihr dunkles lockiges Dreieck fanden. Severus Lippen fanden ihre kleine harte Knospe und sanft umschlossen seine Lippen diese. Bei diesem sensationellen Erlebnis keuchte Hermine auf und als er seine geübte Zunge ebenfalls ins Spiel brachte konnte sie nicht anders und schrie laut auf.

Einer seiner langen eleganten Finger fand ihren mittlerweile mehr als feuchten und bereiten Eingang und begann sie noch zusätzlich zu stimulieren. „Oh bei Merlin Severus,… ich halte das… nicht aus….Bitte… ich…" stammelte sie vor sich her während sie ihren Kopf rastlos hin und her warf.

„Was willst du Liebes?" raunzte Severus. „Möchtest du etwa das ich auf höre?"

„Bitte….Nein hör nicht …ohh..auf! ….Weiter bitte…oh. Mach weiter.." und sie hob bittend ihr Becken entgegen, als Zeichen das er weiter machen sollte.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir ein Befehl, mein Herz" und seine Lippen saugten im gleichen Rhythmus wie sein Finger sich in ihr bewegte. Es dauerte nicht lang bis Hermine mit einem lauten Schrei einen schier endlosen Höhepunkt erlebte.

Severus beobachtete sie fasziniert wie sie langsam wieder ins hier und jetzt kam, bevor er über ihr lag und sie mit einem intensiven Kuss sich selbst schmecken ließ. Als Hermine begann den Kuss leidenschaftlich zu erwidern und seine Zunge in ihren Mund sog, drang er mit einem kräftigen Stoss in sie ein.

„Himmel… du bist … so wahnsinnig eng. Das ist umwerfend." Grunzte er und fand schnell zu einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus. Severus wurde nur noch von einem Gedanken ergriffen zu besitzen der ihn seinem eigenen Höhepunkt immer näher brachte kurz bevor es so weit war hob er ihre Beine an und legte sich diese über seine Schultern mit dem Effekt das er sich so nur noch tiefer in sie graben konnte. „Bei.. den…Göttern…. Das ist unglaublich" keuchte er und mit einem tiefen letzten Stoss versank er in sie und entlud seinen Samen tief und lang anhaltend in ihr wobei er sie ein zweites Mal über den Gipfel brachte. Er lag mit seinem Kopf auf ihrer Brust und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Als dieser ruhiger wurde drehte er sich auf seine Rücken und beide blieben nebeneinander liegen und genossen die Nachbeben, des eben erlebten.

Hermine war die erste die sich bewegte und liebevoll begann über seine linken Arm zu fahren.

„Das war unglaublich Severus, danke!

„Steht's zu Ihren Diensten My Lady!"

Hermines Finger fuhren unterdessen sanft über sein Todesser mal das sich blas von seiner Haut abhob.

„Erzähl mir davon!" bat Hermine und bereute schon im selben Moment das gesagte den Severus versteifte sich augenblicklich und entzog ihr seinen Arm.

„Glaub mir Hermine es ist besser, wenn du nichts davon weißt"

„Aber ich möchte gerne mehr darüber erfahren." Begehrte sie auf.

„Nein und dabei bleibt es auch. Du bist zwar meine Frau, aber das heißt noch lange nicht das ich mein Leben mit dir teile" fauchte er erhob sich abrupt und begann sich anzuziehen. 

Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an und fragte unsicher „Wohin gehst du!"

„Ich habe Verpflichtungen als Lehrer dieser Schule und zu denen gehört die Aufsicht und vor allem dafür zu sorgen, dass kleine neugierige Gryffindors nicht in der Nacht durchs Schloss ziehen! Gute Nacht und damit trat er aus der Tür und ließ diese laut krachend ins Schloss fallen."

Laut seufzend ließ sich Hermine in die Kissen zurück fallen. Wie konnte sie auch nur so blöd sein, das dieser verschlossene grimmige Mann sich nach zwei gemeinsamen Nächten sofort öffnen würde.

Luzius Malfoy unterdessen lief wütend in seinem Arbeitszimmer hin und her. Gerade hatte er einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten, in dem ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass Hermine Granger dem Gebot eines anderen zugestimmt hatte. Und zwar keinem anderen als Severus Snape. Wie konnte das passieren er hatte doch dafür gesorgt das kein anderer mit bieten konnte und dann das ausgerechnet Snape. Aber das würde er ihm büssen und diese kleine muggelgeborene Schlampe ebenfalls. So konnte man mit ihm nicht um springen. Ein Luzius Malfoy verlor nie. Und damit stampfte er wütend aus seinem Arbeitszimmer.


End file.
